Sacrifice: The Lady and The Quest
by Alanna333
Summary: Chapter 5: The Quest to find Thom and Liam begins……
1. Default Chapter

None of this is mine, so there. 

Lord Trebond's untimely death and Thom's disappearance compel Alanna to care for Trebond. Eight years later, invading bandits, treachery, and deceit force Alanna to Corus.

Sacrifice: The Lady and the Prince

"Lady Alanna of Trebond." The herald announced loudly.

A stunned silence fell over the Queen's ballroom. While no one who attended the ball that night had actually seen Lady Alanna, rumors about her were legendary. The silence was quickly replaced by hushed whispering. Heads swiveled to look at the large doors the topped the dais. The Lords and Ladies of Court had gossiped about the infamous Lady Alanna and her scandalous behavior for many years - so much so that many courtiers dismissed her as a myth. It seemed they were about to be proven wrong. They watched the doors with bated breath. Nothing could prepare them for the site that met their eyes. 

The woman standing on the dais was small - smaller than many of the women at court. After pausing briefly to bestow a dazzling smile on the chief herald, she moved through the doors and began a graceful decent down the Great Stair case. The woman's gown, a dark, silky amethyst color, was simple but fit her small figure precisely. Her hair, pinned up with effortless elegance, was a deep, fiery red. Her most striking feature, however, were her amethyst eyes. Deep, unreadable, remarkable, amethyst, her eyes had an otherworldly quality to them. There were rumors from the North of a great sorcerer with eyes such as hers. The greatest sorcerer ever known, if the stories were true. A shiver ran though the crowd.

Unaware or uncaring of the stares she was drawing, the woman seemed to float down the carpet toward the King and Queen. 

"Welcome, Lady Alanna," the King announced. "We are pleased to finally meet you."

Lady Alanna gave a deep and graceful curtsy. "As am I," she responded, husky voice ringing clearly in the quite room.

The silence was broken by the buzz of voices. This could not be the Lady Alanna they had all heard tales of. This woman was not a giant, nor was her hair cut as short as male commoner. She wore a dress and had no weapons what so ever. As if she could hold a sword! The poor thing would fall over if she tried! While her skin was darker than most of the other women at court, this woman was in no way the barbarian they had all expected. There were no scars or warts. This woman, with her fierce pride and remarkable elegance may not be a beauty in the classic sense, but she was amazing all the same. Self assured and daring, this woman was-well, she was...stunning. Suddenly, many of them felt foolish for believing such wild tales about a fellow noble. 

The king stood, silencing the crowd. "Come," he directed, assessing the newest member of his court gravely, "sit with us before dinner begins. There is much we have to discuss."

"Very well, Your Majesty." 

Several hours later, Lady Alanna of Trebond rose from the long dinning table, using every ounce of her will power not to scream out her frustrations. Who spent two hours eating dinner? She was floored by the extravagance of the meal itself. What she wouldn't give for a quarter of the money spent on the first course alone. Court was all that she had expected it to be. Over done, frivolous, vain and self-important. Grown men and women perfumed and pompous, dressed up like peacocks, flouncing around for all they were worth. For all that her life at Trebond had been hard, Alanna thanked the Goddess that she had not ended up like these people. 

Lord Alan had been incredibly neglectful in his duties to both the land and people of Trebond. After his death and Thom's abrupt departure, Alanna had been hard pressed to revive the land and people from their devastated state. Alanna stifled a sigh as another group of nobles approached her. She hadn't spent the last eight years surviving raider attacks, harsh winters, ruined crops and plague sickness just to loose it all now. All who knew Alanna knew that failure was not in her vocabulary. Praying for patience, Alanna pasted a smile on her face and gave her attention to the people standing in front of her. 

"Lady Alanna," began a huge man, with sparkling chestnuts eyes, "please allow me to introduce myself-"

"Gareth of Naxen." Alanna finished, a heart felt smile forming on her lips. "Could you think I would not know you, my lord?" she held out her hand in greeting, "When your pranks boarder on legendary? Never." 

What ever the large man was about to say died abruptly. Taken aback for only a moment, he kissed the back of her hand, eyes filling with amusement. "High praise indeed, my lady, from one such as yourself. Thank you. May I have the honor of this dance?"

"Of course, my lord." She replied sweetly. 

Lord Naxen, who insisted that she call him Gary, danced her around the floor, keeping her amused with lively commentary about the rest of the court. Although she knew that she would, Alanna was surprised at her instant liking of him. All of his letters, addressed to Lord Thom, regarding the running of Trebond had been very insightful and an incredible help to Alanna. The thought made her smile falter a bit. She had never liked lying to this man, who had helped her so very much. Still, Alanna thought, her smile reappearing, knowing Gary as she did, he would think it was a wonderful joke.

"I'm surprised your brother didn't send word of your arrival." Gary said as escorted her off the dance floor. "I would have escorted you into the city."

Alanna knew the key to seceding in her mission lay in the fact that she was an enigma to these people. She had to keep them so distracted they would never think to question her or look into any of the stories about her. Flashing Gary what she knew to be considered a brilliant smile, she said "As I'm sure my brother informed you in his letters, my lord, I am a very capable woman."

"A truth, no doubt," a deep voice replied. Alanna looked up at the voice, trying to hide her irritation. Briefly, she wondered how much trouble she would get in for knocking a condescending noble senseless. The man was tall, broad shouldered, with dark hair and intensely blue eyes. Startled by those penetrating eyes and the fact that he was, with out fail, the most handsome man she had ever seen, almost gave her pause. The man the held a sense of command and Alanna cursed herself for not noticing him early enough to ask Gary his name. He held up his hands in defense, "Peace, good lady, I meant no offense."

Alanna eyed him, surprised that he had sensed her irritation. "No doubt indeed, good lord." She replied, careful to mimic his words as not to reveal the fact that she didn't know his name. 

"Excuse me, Lady." Gary said, releasing her hand. "My father is waving me over. Jon, would you do me the favor of performing introductions for Lady Alanna until I return?

"With pleasure." The blue eyed man replied.

"Thank you." Gary bowed to her. "Lady Alanna." 

Alanna curtseyed in return, eyes laughing at the mock severity in his tone. "Lord Naxen." 

"He is fond of you." Jon said quietly watching Gary's retreating form.

"You flatter me, my lord." Alanna replied dismissively, wondering how long the ball would go on. Preparations for the ball had taken much longer than she expected, forcing her to miss her afternoon work out. Dancing was fine and good, but she had much to do before the sun rose, none of it in the upper city.

"Is it true that you once rode into a band of raiders with nothing but a sword?"

Alanna's amethyst gaze swung to meet his sapphire one. Heart pounding furiously, Alanna hid her fear of discovery behind a bright smile. "Surely, my lord," she replied sweetly, "you would not have a lady give up her secrets."

He smiled, blue eyes filled with delight, making Alanna's stomach drop. How could one man be so handsome? "Surely not, my lady." He said, this time mocking Alanna's words. Was he laughing at her? "Now that I have your attention-" 

Alanna lifted on coppery eyebrow, "Are you certain about that, my lord?"

He paused, clearly surprised. Alanna didn't bother hiding her merriment. The foppish court ladies may pay heed to this handsome mans every beck and call, but she would not. 

It didn't take him long to find his tongue. "One is never certain when dealing with the concerns of a beautiful and mysterious woman, my lady." 

"And have you seen one lately?" Alanna continued, surprised that she was enjoying such banter. Such things were common at home, but she would have never expected to find such lively repartee at Court.

"Of that, I am certain," he replied. "Will you dance with me, kind lady?"

"For certain, kind sir." Alanna laughed, taking his arm.

People moved out of their way as Jon lead her to the floor, making Alanna wonder just exactly who this man was. Gary had neglected introduce Jon by his title before he departed and Alanna had no way of asking with out loosing face, she would have to keep up this pretense until someone else gave it away.

"You dance very well, my lady." He said, pulling Alanna away from her thoughts.

"Is that not a quality one finds in a mysterious woman, my lord?" Alanna replied, biting her tongue to suppressing her real retort. While she did enjoy an occasional dance, Alanna abhorred everything else that went with them. The primping and the posing, and the foolishness of it all. As if she didn't have better things to do!

He chuckled, sending shivers through her. "Their still watching you, you know. I thought only royalty could create this kind of stir, my lady."

Forcing herself to keep eye contact with him, Alanna replied. "Come now, good sir. It is not me that all those women are panting after." 

He laughed outright, causing her to grind her teeth against sudden butterflies in her stomach . What was wrong with her? Irritated at her reaction to this man, Alanna wanted nothing more than to retire to her chambers. What use had she of blue eyes flirts?

"Don't fret so, little one," he murmured softly as the music ended, "it's almost over."

Looking directly into his eyes, Alanna's only wish was to punch him squarely in the face. The thought made her smile. "You need not concern yourself, my lord." Choosing a moment in which the departing dancers would conceal her actions, Alanna pressed herself very close to him, "And from what I can tell," she whispered, "I'm not the 'little one' here."

Stepping back, she saw his eyes his eyes widened in shock. Alanna then had the pleasure of watching his face change from deathly white to beet red. Again, she didn't bother to hide her merriment. He took a step towards here and Alanna automatically fell into a defensive stance; men never like having their manhood made fun of. They glared at each other heatedly.

"There you are," Gary appeared at her side as suddenly as he'd gone, brown eyes sparkling. "I hope our Prince hasn't swept you off your feet!"

Alanna felt as if she'd been dropped in ice water. This man was the heir to the throne? She had just insulted the future King? Alanna cursed herself and her temper silently. She had come here to make allies, not enemies! Meeting his eyes, Alanna attempted to hide her dismay behind a mask of serenity. What she saw in his laughing blue eyes infuriated her beyond reason. He knew! She realized. He knew I didn't recognize him! Temper flaring, Alanna wasn't sure that she could contain herself.

Taking a deep breath, Alanna gave Gary a radiant smile. "Off course not, Sir Gary." she assured him, eyes never leaving the Prince. "How could he with so many gallant men about?" 

"Then I will have to try harder." The Prince replied.

Gary looked from one to the other, uneasy. "Jon," he said cautiously, "I was sent to tell you that your father wishes a word."

Jon's spared his cousin a glance. "Very well." He bowed to Alanna, eyes never leaving hers, very much like one opponent watching another. "Until later, Lady Alanna."

Alanna didn't want to curtsy. Her mind screamed defiance at bowing to such a knave. But to ignore such a rule of polite society would cause comment and Alanna could not afford that. The Goddess knew that Alanna was the best at everything she did and she refused to be shown up by a snobby little prince. "Until later, my Great Lord Prince." she replied, voice dripping with false sweetness. With a grace that seemed effortless, Alanna curtsied just enough to meet with the standard. Not an inch more or less. 

He didn't want to leave. Alanna could see it in his eyes. He lingered long enough to draw notice from some of the crowd. An amused smile on his lips, Prince Jonathan turned way towards his father. 

And so the first round went to her. 

Gods she hated this place.


	2. Sacrifice: The Lady and The Rogue

Alanna arrives in Corus and goes in search of George Cooper. But why?

I forgot to mention that none of these characters are mine and that there will be more chapters to this story. You guys rock, by the way. Thank you for all the great reviews. 

Sacrifice: The Lady and The Rogue

Lady Alanna of Trebond slipped into the Dancing Dove, assessing the dark tavern with caution. Keeping to the shadows Alanna moved into a small alcove where she could watch the goings-on unobserved. The tavern was packed, the noise nothing short of a roar. Alanna could make out at least three ways into the room: the front door, the stairs and the trap door near the fire place. Her sources told her there was also a hidden ladder by the bar leading upstairs. Several gambling games were being played. In particular, the card game was drawing quite a crowd. Everyone in the room, from the serving women to the gamblers, were armed. While that fact wasn't surprising, the sheer amount of weaponry was. Alanna's skilled eyes spotted concealed weapon on almost everyone. This was defiantly the place she was looking for.

"Can I help ye, lass?" a deep voice growled into her ear.

Swirling around to face the voice, Alanna tried her best to look frightened. "Beg pardon?" She asked, voice trembling a bit. The tall man didn't reply, watching her with startled hazel eyes. Used to the reaction here looks brought, Alanna exploited his hesitation, palming one of her many daggers. 

The man did not respond for several moments, but kept a firm grip on her arm. Looking him over Alanna cursed her inattention. This man had been sitting in a large chair by the fire when she entered. He had managed to work his way around her with out her noticing. _So much for stealth_, Alanna thought dismissively. She'd always preferred a strait fight, anyway. "Sir?" she prompted.

Shaking his head, the man seemed to come back to himself. "This isn't the kind of place for the likes of ye, lady."

Raising an eyebrow, Alanna hid her dismay. Not only had this man seen her, he'd pegged identity as well. "Compliments will get you everywhere, lad," she replied tartly.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "You do not seem to appreciate yer situation. A lady such as yourself will find not here but trouble ."

Giving him a measuring look, Alanna smiled and leaned close to the man. "A lady such as myself," she hissed, pressing her dagger against his inner thigh, "is more than capable of getting out of what ever trouble she gets herself into."

His hazel eyes crinkled up with laughter, but he remained perfectly still. "I stand corrected."

"That you do." Alanna snuggled closer to him, knowing that any passerby's would dismiss them as an amours couple. "Now that I have a captive audience--" 

"You can't capture the willing, lass." he replied.

Alanna clenched her teeth in frustration. As if wasting most of her night with a blue eyed flirt hadn't been bad enough, she now had to deal with a hazel eyed one. Did the men of this city think of nothing else? "I'm looking for George Cooper," she said, tired of wasting time. "He's expecting me."

The man sobered instantly, something dangerous falling over the laughter of his eyes. "Now, I know for a certainly that yer the last thing he's expecting."

"I come in place of the man he was expecting," she said roughly, trying to hide the frustration in her voice. He patience, warn thin by the long weeks of waiting, was at an end. "You will take me to Master Cooper." 

The man assessed her silently few moments. The time seemed to slow to a crawl. Alanna knew that ordering this man to do anything was well beyond reckless, but she had little choice. Returning his scrutiny, Alanna saw that his hair was cropped short. He was not very handsome, his nose a little to large for his face, but there was something about him that made Alanna want to trust him. 

He shifted slightly to the left and Alanna, thinking he meant to escape, pressed even closer. With a gasp, she realized that his body was by no means opposed to her presence. The man, conscious of her embarrassment, gave her a slow, intensely intimate smile. Alanna's stomach flipped over. He was suddenly very handsome, and much, much too close for her liking. Still, if she moved away from him she might lose him. Burying her embarrassment under anger, Alanna pressed the dagger deeper. His smile disappeared instantly, but the wicked laughter in his eyes did not.

"Very well," he said finally, relaxing against the wall behind him. "I must say I'm surprised, though. I never thought he would send me a lass. Even a lass is as--" the smile reappeared, "capable as you."

Anger overrode any sense of relief Alanna might have felt at apparently finding George Cooper. Men! Looks were all they cared about! Their weak mind cared naught for else. Alanna had exploited that weakness many times, much as she had in the palace. Right now, however, smiling and flirting would get her no where. "Well, I am here all the same," she growled though clenched teeth. "Yet I have not proof as to your identity."

"Come, now lass," he said. "You've the Gift. Can you not sense the truth from a lie?"

The dagger came dangerously close to drawing blood. "You must already have children," she hissed, amethyst eyes flat violet.

He laughed, but Alanna could hear the strain in his voice. "So you really don't like being teased. I guess Liam wasn't jesting about that."

Alanna stepped away from him with a sigh, relieved that her wait was over. "I need to speak with you. Privately."

"So what brings you do my door?" The King of Thieves asked her as he closed the door of his rooms behind them.

"We had an agreement!" Alanna hissed.

George leaned against the door, muscled arms crossed over his chest. "That we did," he replied. 

"I ignore your 'trading' with Scanra--"

"For a share of the profits."

Alanna glared at him. "Aye. But my people were not to be involved, nor harmed."

George sighed. Liam had often spoken of the Alanna's temper. "Lass, will ye not tell me what you are so overset about?"

"The Scanra thieves were found slaughtered and _your _people no where to be found. A few of my people with them, although they were no where close to the trading that night." 

If the news surprised George, he didn't show it. "Trading with the Scanra has been rough of late. I pulled my people out weeks ago. I'm surprised that you came to Corus over a few dead thieves."

Alanna snorted. "Don't be coy. I'm here to find Ironarm."

Something flickered through George's hazel eyes. "He's missing, then?" George asked.

"Taken." Alanna replied, scrubbing her face with her hands. "His mount returned with out him the same night as the killings, covered over in blood."

"It would take an army just to phase the lad. The Dragon is a capable man, lass--"

"Don't you think I know that?" Alanna demanded, pacing the room. "But not this time. None of my sources have found no trace of him."

"And you came to me for help?" George asked skeptically.

Alanna eyed the thief, wondering if she'd misjudged his character. Liam had vouched for this man, but Liam wasn't here. "We've had good dealings in the past," she said slowly.

"But that isn't what brought you here." 

"Liam is as much your friend as he is mine." Alanna replied. "You have contacts everywhere. There isn't a place that your fingers can't reach. I need to find him."

George watched her intently. "I do nothing for free."

"Aye." Alanna replied. "I have money enough."

He watched her still, hazel eyes unreadable, "Payment will depend on how hard it is to find him. Let's leave talk of payment for later, shall we?"

Alanna glanced at him sharply. She didn't like walking into anything blind. While Alanna knew there was no honorable in dealing with thieves, she also knew that honor only got you so far before it got your killed. Besides, when push came to shove, she didn't have a choice. "Very well," she said finally.

"He's that important to you?  
Knowing full well what he was asking but would walk to Trebond and back before answering such a personal question. She had to give him something, however, if she expected him to help her. Alanna met the thief's gaze without flinching, "He has information that I need," she replied honestly.

One of his eyebrows raised, "Indeed?" 

Alanna's eyes narrowed dangerously. She had never played well with others and hated being forced to do anything she didn't want to do.

"You're the one who came to me for help, lass." he said simply, sensing her reluctance. 

Alanna sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "He's the only one who knows where my brother is being held."

To be continued…… 


	3. Sacrifice: The Lady and the Knight

Sacrifice: The Lady and the Knight

Chapter 3 Some questions are answered as the hunt for Thom and Liam begins…. 

Lady Alanna of Trebond twirled in circles, alone in the darkly lit room. Arms wide, skirts billowing, her movements were delicate, ladylike, elegant. To the uninformed observer, she was just ordinary lady, doing what every ordinary lady does: practicing the steps of some unknown dance so she might attract some man for a husband. 

Alanna of Trebond, however, had never been an ordinary lady.

Halfway through a twirl, her left writ flicked sideways almost to fast to see. A sinister looking dagger suddenly protruded from a practice dummy hanging at the end of the room. Another twirl, another dagger, this time just above the other. Five more turns, and five more daggers joined the first two, forming formed a tight circle around the heart of the dummy. All the while Alanna smiled elegantly, her steps never faltering. With one last turn, a knife as long as her forearm sped thought the air, striking its target with a dull thud. Halting the imaginary dance, Alanna bowed to her imaginary partner and turned to the dummy. Only a few strands held the practice dummy's body to its head. Frowning, Alanna moved to retrieve her weapons. Before she reached the dummy, however, the dummy fell to the ground with a thud. Alanna grinned wolfishly.

Replacing the weapons in various hiding places, Alanna picked up a broad sword and started another routine. Her muscles, used to such exercise, worked effortlessly. Alanna took joy in her workout, finally able to vent some of her frustrations. In the six months since Thom's disappearance, Alanna's actions had been careful and deliberate, despite her reputation for impatience. She hadn't expected tying things up in Trebond to take so long, but there were always hundreds of little problems popping up and thousands of last minute issues that needed tending to. Such things left Alanna irritable and frustrated. She itched for action. She knew Thom was alive but that he was in serious trouble. All she had been waiting for was Liam's confirmation of Thom's whereabouts. But Liam had not returned from his mission. 

Clenching her teeth painfully, Alanna brought her sword up and around, severing yet another practice dummy, this time though the abdomen. Lowering her weapon, Alanna looked over the practice court in dismay. With targets knocked over or severed, different weapons scattered about, and floor pads askew, the room was just short of ruin. Alanna hadn't meant to do so much damage. Alanna knew she could leave the mess for the servants, who would assume one of the lords had come to practice during the night. 

Alanna gave an unlady like snort. As if any of these "lords" knew how to fight, that is. She had attended several of the practice duels and training sessions in the palace, only to come away knowing she could take most of these men in a "fair" fight -- all of them if it was an "unfair" fight. The fact that these men engaged in combat with a set of "rules" galled Alanna to no end. Who had time for such sport? There were no rules in real battle. Alanna knew half these "warriors" wouldn't last five minutes in a real fight. What bandit would let you retrieve your sword if you dropped it? Oh, she understood the concept of honor well enough, and acted with honor whenever she was able, as a noble should. She also knew that was no honor among bandits and refused to let a concept get her or her people killed.

Bringing her attention back to the room, Alanna sighed. She couldn't run the risk of someone commenting on the mess and wondering who made it. Eyeing the practice court, Alanna took a deep breath and called her Gift. It wasn't hard to find: it always lurked right underneath the surface pushing to get out, as if there were too much Gift and not enough Alanna to hold it all. Moving her lips silently, Alanna directed her Gift until the room glowed deep amethyst. 

"So mote it be!" she commanded, ending the spell. Her gift dissipated, leaving the room as it had been when she arrived: whole and undamaged.

Using spell craft made Alanna think of Thom. For all the time they had spent apart, Alanna loved her twin deeply and his disappearance had effected her profoundly. After Lord Alan's death, the twins had known one of them would have to sacrifice their dream in order to ensure Trebond's survival. Knowing her brother would be useless in Trebond, Alanna let him go to become the sorcerer of his dreams. While she had never been completely comfortable with her Gift, Thom reveled in his and the power that it brought. While he had no skill in managing Trebond, Thom was a legend when it came to magic. The youngest Master in known history, Thom was amazing, if sometimes a little scary. While it had been the right decision to make and the best thing for Trebond, Alanna still felt a bit betrayed. 

Alanna began another training routine, again with a broad sword, careful to avoid any serious damage to the room. Her muscles took over, letting a small part of Alanna's mind wonder. On his many trips home, Thom insisted on giving Alanna lessons in managing her Gift. She had flatly refused at first, stating she had no need of magic. When she'd seen how well magic aided her in bandit raids, however, Alanna became a diligent student. After he had lured Alanna in with that, Thom had shown his sister the million different ways that her Gift could benefit Trebond. Still not completely at ease with her Gift, Thom had seen to it that Alanna was more than capable in using it. 

The fact that someone out there was powerful enough to take both Thom and Liam terrified Alanna as nothing else. Thom had more raw power than anyone Alanna had ever known, honed to a razor sharp point. And Liam, well Liam, for all that he was a man, was a weapon unto himself. Alanna had seen him come out victorious facing twenty to one odds. 

A sudden pang of fear made Alanna reach out to the men with her Gift. Focusing her thoughts to Liam, Alanna got the same results she'd always gotten: nothing. Not a blank wall, or a shield. Just nothingness. No matter how hard she tried, Alanna could find no trace of Liam. The logical conclusion to that bit of trouble made her shiver.

She concentrated next on Thom, their bond making it easier to sense him. For the first time, a vision formed in front of her eyes. She saw leagues and leagues of sand, felt the sweltering heat of a mid-day sun beating down on her. In the distance she could see a strange city, all over black, its towers seeming to absorb the suns rays rather than reflect them. This was not where she had fist "seen" him after his disappearance. He'd been moved sometime in the last week. Alanna could still feel him, though, but his presence was weaker than it had ever been. He was weakening and Alanna knew she had to get to him soon. 

A voice startled Alanna from her thoughts. "I see the rumors are true, then."

Swinging toward the voice, Alanna brought her sword up into a defensive stance. The man who had spoken stood in the entrance to the practice court. Alanna had seen him her first night in Corus. His name was Sir Myles of Olau though, by looking at him, one would ever know he was a knight. Shaggy and all over wrinkled, he was known as the court drunk. None of that fooled Alanna, however. Thom had spoken highly of this man many times though the years and Alanna knew he was more than he pretended to be. He had observed her at the ball, eyes sharp as a hawk, when others had dismissed him as stone drunk. For all that, Alanna couldn't help but like him. That was very discomforting for Alanna, who'd been taught all her life that courtiers were snakes, never to be like or trusted. 

"I didn't mean to startle you." Sir Myles stated.

"Close the door, if you please." Alanna replied, continuing her exercises. 

The knight did as she asked, observing her for some time with out comment. "Your brother said you were original." 

Finishing her routine, Alanna began her cool down. "Thom talks to much." She replied flatly.

The man chuckled. "Not at all like I'd imagined you. Never mind," he said, holding his hands up when Alanna glared at him. "I have it that you are looking for the Dragon."

That got her attention. "Really?" she hissed, stalking towards him.

"Really. We have a thief in common."

Suddenly, Alanna felt like she was in over her head. Two many people, to many ears. Stopping, she pulled sweaty hair out of her eyes. "The Thief, you mean."

"I do. You keep interesting company, what with him, the Shang Dragon and the youngest Master living."

"I could say the same for you." Alanna replied. He laughed, eyes crinkling with laughter. Alanna finished her cool down stretches. "You know where he is?"

"I'll know by morning," he confirmed. "Liam is a good friend of mine, as well. I want no harm to come to him. How is it that you came to know him?"

Alanna eyed him carefully, wondering just how much she could tell this man. "He's helped us manage Trebond for a few years." It was a partial truth, anyway. Liam had taken over the military training all of Trebond's inhabitants - including Alanna - until everyone able to use a weapon could defend themselves and their homes. In truth, Liam taught Alanna almost everything she knew. There was no weapon she couldn't handle and very few that weren't deadly in her hands. 

"A few years?" Myles said doubtfully. "Beg pardon, but I find that hard to believe. The Shang roam all of their lives. I can't see him staying in one place for so long."

"He owed me." Alanna replied, beginning the cleaning and storing her weapons.

His eyebrows shot upward in disbelief. 

Alanna sighed. "When I was ten, just after my father died, I came upon a man cornered by raiders. He was holding his own, but badly wounded from a previous battle. I…assisted him."

Myles looked at her, incredulous. "You saved his life? The Shang Dragon?" he demanded. "When you were ten?"

Alanna, never one to boast, shrugged. "Believe what you want." 

They were silent for a long while, Alanna finishing her cleaning, Myles watching her intently. 

"Why do you practice in skirts?" he asked.

Alanna made a face. "Liam made me learn in both. I wear pants at home but polite society deems that I wear skirts. I won't be helpless just because I'm in a skirt. Besides," Alanna grinned wolfishly, "they never see it coming from a women in skirts."

Myles watched her, something close to admiration filling his eyes. "Very well," he said suddenly, turning to go. "Come to the small library in the morning. I'll have some answers and we'll discuss your options."

"Sir Myles?"

He turned back to her. "Yes?"

"You are a scholar of some repute, are you not?"

His eyes crinkled up with laughter. "Yes, Lady, I am."

Alanna regarded him, eyes flat violet. "What can you tell me about a dessert city made of black stone?" she asked.

The humor in his eyes dies instantly. The silence stretched out between them for some time. "I think you had better come with me."

Collecting her weapons, Alanna nodded. "Show me the way."

To be continued…..


	4. Sacrifice: The Lady and the Duke

Sacrifice: The Lady and the Duke

Chapter 4: Enter Duke Roger of Conte (You knew it was coming)….

Lady Alanna of Trebond gazed upon the clear night sky, aware she was being watched. It was right there, at the nape of her neck: that taunt prickle that always warned of danger. Giving a wistful sigh, worthy of any court lady, Alanna palmed a small throwing knife in her right hand. 

Her visitor coughed discretely. Alanna did not reply, nor did she turn around, hoping the intruder would go away. She had come out to the balcony for a moment of privacy, but it seemed she would not get it. She was sick to death of all these lying people who all, in one way or another, wanted something from her. All she wanted was to be left alone.

"My Lady?" The voice was male, a light tenor and, if possible, rather musical. Alanna shivered in spite of herself.

"Lady, are you cold?"

That got her attention. If he was close enough to see her shiver, he was too close to her by half. Turning, she pasted on a smile, "Nay, sir-" 

He was handsome, no question - and tall, over six feet. His upper body was muscular and he had strong, capable hands. Aware of her scrutiny, he smiled, all charm and confidence. Alanna frowned. This man bore a striking resemblance to the Prince, for all that his hair held more brown that Jon's and his eyes...

Bright, riveting blue. Alanna had never seen such eyes. She quivered hard, unable to understand why she was suddenly afraid.

"Lady?" he prompted.

Alanna laughed, knowing he'd take the flush on her cheeks for embarrassment, not fear. "Beg pardon, good sir. You startled me." He examined her with those unearthly eyes, so amazingly blue, as if he knew she was lying. Alanna's heart was suddenly in her throat.

"Alanna!" Gary called from the terrace doorway. "So this is where you've been hiding!"

"Lord Gareth!" Alanna offered the knight her left hand, relief flooding though her. 

"Come now," Gary took her hand, smiling. "How many times must I insist that you call me Gary-" 

Shoving away her sense of unease, Alanna squeezed his hand, hard. Gary frowned at her. Realizing they were not alone, Gary turned to the man. "Lord Roger, I apologize. I did not see you there."

"Indeed, Lord Gareth. Nor did - Alanna, is it?" the man inquired, on eyebrow raised.

_So this is Duke Roger of Conte_, Alanna noted, rather unimpressed. "Lady Alanna of Trebond, your Grace," Alanna replied archly.

He was watching her again. Alanna gave him stare for stare, hostility running through her. What was wrong with these Conte men? Were they all conceded bores that never introduced themselves?

"I did not see you at dinner, my lord," Gary interrupted, somewhat uneasily. "When did you arrive?"

"Just a few moments ago." The Duke, his eyes now everyday blue, smiled at Alanna. "I was trying to escape the crowd when I discovered my hiding place had already been taken."

Gary laughed, but the laugh did not reach his chestnut eyes. "Not to worry, my Lord. If Lady Alanna would permit me to escort her, we will move out of your way--"

"Not at all, Sir Gareth," the Duke replied. Turing to Alanna, he gave a lavish bow, "May I dance with you, Lady Alanna?"

Alanna's eyes narrowed. The Code of Chivalry demanded that Gary give way to the Duke's higher rank, and they all knew it. She, however, was not bound by the Code. A refusal rushed to her lips. Alanna wanted nothing more than to be away from this strange, handsome Duke. His very presence shook her and his smile alarmed her unreasonably. Gary's look of apprehension did nothing to ease her fears. Alanna and Gary had become fast friends during her time at court, and Alanna knew that any concerns Gary might have for her were valid. On the other hand, Alanna had never let fear control her actions.

Stealing herself, Alanna took Duke Roger's arm. "Your Grace."

The ballroom was crammed full of courtiers but Duke Roger's effect on the crowd was immediate. He had almost every eye in the room. The women wanted him and the men wanted to be him. All of them moved out of their way as the Duke escorted her to the dance floor. Alanna, refusing to be out done by the uppity duke, gave an elegant curtsy as the music started, a pleasant smile on her lips. 

"This is your first time to court," he stated as they moved gracefully around the floor.

"Yes, my lord." Alanna replied. 

Roger smiled at her, his eyes becoming intensely bright once again. "And what do you think of court so far?" he asked sweetly.

Alanna shivered but refused to let him stare her down. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Very interesting, your Grace."

"Oh, please!" he exclaimed. "Do call me Roger, won't you? 'Your Grace' makes me feel old, and I don't think you'd mind, seeing that use Sir Gary's given name so freely."

Alanna resisted the urge to rube her temples. She suddenly had a fierce headache. "Very well, Roger."

He smiled grandly, as if she'd pleased him. "You are a remarkable creature, Lady Alanna of Trebond. Not so beautiful as half the women here, but still you've set the court on it's ear." 

Alanna found that she couldn't look away from him. _He _is_ very handsome_, she thought. 

"There is even talk that my cousin is smitten with you," he continued. Alanna, who had heard the talk as well, found those rumors laughable. They had spent little time together since their first encounter, as Alanna avoided the Prince like the plague. _The Prince is nothing but a boy, compared to this man,_ she thought, a giggle escaping her lips.

Blinking hard, Alanna tried to speak, but found that her mouth was too dry. She frowned, wondering what made her think such nonsense. She didn't even like Roger.

He must have seen her frown. "Never a worry, pet," he whispered to her, sapphire eyes flaring. Suddenly, Alanna felt like she was drowning in blue fire. "You'll do nicely," he went on, eyes never leaving hers. "I had thought to use Delia, but you'll do much better, darling."

Alanna tried to shake her head, but found that she only nodded. She ordered her body to stop dancing, to fight, to do something - anything - but nothing happened. 

"We'll dance until the end of everything, my darling," his words seemed to echo in her head, forcing every other thought out. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. "Promise me we'll dance forever."

Alanna's mind screamed in protest. She clenched her jaw and tasted copper. Promise him? Promise him what? She would promise this man nothing. This man was nothing to her. _This man...._Alanna wondered sluggishly_....who is this man?_

A voice suddenly rang out clearly in Alanna's thoughts, cutting through the fog clouding her mind. _This man is your enemy! _

Alanna gasped as time slammed back into place, managing to catch herself before she stumbled. Glaring at Roger, Alanna's gift roared to life, shielding her. 

Roger watched her, his blue eyes a little wide. "Are you well, Lady Alanna?"

Alanna did not reply at first, instead using the last two turns of the dance to reassert control over herself. "Just a headache, _your Grace_."

His eyes narrowed, "Perhaps you need a healer?" he asked as the music began to soften. "I know a little magic, myself. Perhaps I could ease the ache?"

Looking directly into his eyes, Alanna was overcome by complete and total hatred. The creature before her was evil. This man was her enemy. She didn't understand why or how but she knew that he was her enemy and she hated him with all that she was. She wanted him dead. "I know your kind of magic," she hissed, amethyst eyes blazing in fury, "and I've no need of that evil." 

The Court watched them, remarking on what a striking couple the two made: the tall, handsome man and the small, fierce woman. He smiled at her smugly, "Such harsh words. Never say never, my pet, you just might regret it." There was no mistaking the threat in his voice. 

As the music ended, the courtiers watched the Lady and the Duke bow gracefully to each other.

"Before this is done," she hissed though a spectacularly false smile, "I'll see you dead."

And on it goes…..


	5. Sacrifice: The Lady and The Quest

Sacrifice:  The Lady and The Quest

The Quest to find Thom and Liam begins……

A/N Okay, it's here.  First, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouragements.  Having my first encounter with writers block has NOT been fun.  I literally had to force this story out, so please let me know (truthfully) how it is.  Someone noted that I mirror/skew lines and scenes from the original books.  I do that in almost all my Fics: I find it to be hilariously funny.

This chapter is a long one, picking up a few weeks after the The Lady and The Duke.

Somewhere in the quite, dark night, Thom of Trebond screamed.

Lord Trebond's terror was completely devastating, crushing everything that was Thom beneath it.   So great was his horror, so overwhelming, that it spilled out of him and ripped a shriek of terror from the throat of his twin, Alanna.

Thus, the twins of Trebond screamed together.

And screamed.  Until they had no breath left with which to do so.

Something cold and wet slithered to life in Alanna's stomach and clawed its way up her chest – ripping its way out of her.  She drew breath to scream once more but only blood burst forth from her mouth—

"Alanna!  Wake up, girl!"  

Alanna's eyes snapped open, a strangled sob escaping her.  Scrambling away, she rammed her back against the solid wood of her headboard.

"Alanna, look at me," the voice demanded.  "Now, Alanna!" 

Through a scalding stream of tears, Alanna recognized her companion, Maude.  The old woman was staring wide eyed at Alanna, her alarm evident.  Gasping for breath, Alanna knew there was no questioning her vision: Somewhere, someone was inflicting unimaginable horrors on her brother.  Images from the nightmare surfaced, blotting out everything else.  Thom, beaten, bruised, bloody – broken!  

"Thom!"  Jerking away from Maude, Alanna barely managed not to throw up on her bed sheets.

"Maude," Alanna shouted after she'd managed to stop heaving.  Throwing the doors to her closet open violently, Alanna began hurling items onto her bed.  She took inventory of her gear as she packed, making mental notes of the things she would need.  "Maude!"

The old woman staggered through the door that connected her room to Alanna's.  The dark circles under her eyes and pale skin made her look older than her years.  "Yes, yes!  I'm here."  

"Wake Coram.  Have our things prepared." Alanna ordered quietly.  "Order the horses readied."

"Are we going somewhere, my lady?"

"Coram and I are," Alanna replied.  "You are returning to Trebond."

"You can't mean to go off alone—"

"Watch me." Alanna replied quietly.

"Surely Lord Naxen—"

"I said no." Alanna replied simply, continuing to pack her gear.  

"But you can't—"

Taking a deep breath, Alanna struggled to control her rage.  The nightmares were getting worse.  She had to do something.  Her sources had found almost nothing new about Thom and Myles had yet to write her about Liam.  "I couldn't have come this far with out you, but you can not help me with this.  Go now, there is much to do yet."

Maude's eyes narrowed stubbornly.  "I will not stand ideally by while—"

"Silence, Maude!" she snarled.  "You know not of what you speak! " Alanna turned her back on the woman she loved like a mother and continued packing.  "Now, do as I have commanded."

            "As you wish, Lady."  Maude replied harshly as she left the room, closing the door behind her.  Alanna put down the shirt she was folding and closed her eyes against the urge to call the woman back.  Emotions – hurt, loneliness, fear - beat through her, all of them painful.  Six months ago, the thought of Alanna giving orders in such a manner would have been laughable.  What had her life become that she was forced to treat one of her most trusted advisors in such a way?  Leaning her head against a post of her bed, Alanna let out a shaky sigh and shut the pain she was feeling away.  Better to deal with it later - after Thom was safe.

"One would think a Lady treats her servant better," a voice drawled from the window, breaking into her thoughts

Alanna didn't bother to turn around.  "So says the man with a collection of severed ears."

George grinned, swinging through her garden window with refined ease.  "Oh, I don't think hers is an ear collectin' offense."

"Not your concern, Cooper." Alanna replied starkly, her ordered packing now reduced to shoving items into bags.

"Lass—"

Alanna swung around to face him, her patience near snapping.  "What are you doing here?" she demanded.  "In the palace of all places!  Aren't you the least bit worried about being caught?"

Laughing, George moved to help her pack, removing the items that were poorly packed and repacking them with more care.  "Worried about my safety?  I'm touched."

Alanna smiled, despite her inner turmoil.  It seemed impossible to stay angry when George was about.  In the weeks since their initial meeting Alanna and George had become fast friends.  They had spent quite a bit of time together, searching for leads on Liam and Thom.  It was maddening work that led to one dead end after another.  It hadn't taken Alanna long to find out why Liam spoke so highly of the Thief: George seemed a never-ending source of patience, enduring every frustrating setback with a smile.  

In a very short time, Alanna felt as if she'd known George for years.  Not intimidated by her 'unlady-like' behavior, George spared with Alanna so she would have someone to practice with.  Alanna, not the least bit bothered by George's profession and what it entailed, soaked up everything she could learn about the workings of the Rogue.  "Touched in the head, you mean." 

"You could…"

Alanna glanced at him, only to find him watching her with the oddest look of surprise and confusion, the shirt in his hands forgotten.  He was frowning, staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"…say that." He finished in a hitched stammer.

"George?"  When the thief did not respond, Alanna reached out and shook him gently.  "George. Are you all right?" 

He blinked, his hazel eyes suddenly very green. "No."

Alanna was abruptly very aware of how close he was.  Too close.  Inches away.  Much, much to close.  Alanna tried to back up, only to bump into the bedpost. "No?" she repeated, amazed at the unexpected transformation in her friend and the havoc it was wreaking on her nerves.

"No." George rasped, closing the small distance between them.

_He's going to kiss me_, Alanna realized, suddenly unable to breath.  "George—"

"Well, I can see I've arrived just in time."

Their eyes met and held, George's searching, Alanna's confused.  He took his time stepping away from her, earning a glare from a red faced Alanna.  George grinned at her and winked, hazel eyes dancing merrily.

Forcing herself to look away from the King of Thieves, Alanna found Prince Jonathan of Conte standing in the doorway of her chamber.  He did not look pleased.  Jon locked gazes with George, scowling fiercely.

Embarrassment, anger and fear swept though Alanna, all of it directed at the two tall men standing in her room.  Embarrassed at the unexpected intimacy from George and at Jon for having caught her in such a moment.  Anger at George for putting her in such a position and anger at Jon for entering her rooms without so much as a by your leave.  Fear of George's behavior and fear that Jon, who sat on the Kings Counsel, might recognize George as the Rogue.

She took a steadying breath, trying to get herself under control.  In the end, anger won the moment.  "What are you doing here, Jon?" she demanded.

"That glad to see me?"

Alanna snorted, resisting the urge to hit something – or someone.  These two men were maddening!  Flirting came to them as easily as breathing!  

"Guess not, then." George replied dryly.

Ignoring him, Jon smiled at Alanna, causing her already tattered nerves to shiver.  "Nice outfit," he replied, eyeing her breeches and the weapons she wore.  "Going somewhere?"

 "Actually, yes.  So, I'm sure you'll excuse me—"

"You don't want to know why I'm here?"

Alanna turned back to her packing, trying desperately to recover wits.  For as much time as she spent with George learning about the city, Jon had managed to just as much time with Alanna, attending the same gathering she did, insuring she sat near him a dinners.  At first, Alanna had ignored him, but that only seemed to encourage him.  The Prince seemed intent goading her and Alanna on mocking him.  Their unusual behavior and entertaining repartee had become the talk of Corus, boarding somewhere between scandal and legend.

Whoever had Thom was powerful and well connected.  Alanna knew that such a person would be known in the circles of Court.  However, caught between resentful ladies and scheming lords, it became impossible for Alanna to get any useful information from the courtiers.  Nothing could be discussed, no bribes or threats offered when her every conversation was listened to, her ever move commented on.  

So, setting her initial dislike aside, Alanna turned to the one person who knew more about the Court and its Courtier that anyone: the Crown Prince of Tortall.  Intelligent and open-minded, the Prince had no qualms answering all Alanna's questions, nor did he comment on her grasp of warfare or politics.  Alanna found that Jon, who shared her dislike of Court, had no problem with her sharp tongue.  Along with Gary, they spent many social events teasing each other with friendly banter.  Jon's interest in life outside Corus was insatiable and he shared Alanna's craving to travel abroad.  In a very short time, Jon quickly became just as good a friend to Alanna as Gary was.  

_When he isn't being a pompous, overbearing prig that is_, Alana thought. "Well," she said all to sweetly, "if you've come to profess that you've just fallen head over heels in love with me, Highness, I'm afraid you'll just have to—"

"—Wait in line." George interrupted, prompting laughter from Jon.

"Lady save me!" Alanna hissed, glaring at George.  What in the name of Mithros was _that_ supposes to mean?  "As interesting as this is gentlemen, I have to be going."

"Going where?" Jon demanded, closing the door behind him.  "To waste all your time wandering the whole of Tortall trying to find Thom?  What good will that accomplish?"

Face pale, Alanna became very still.  "What did you say?" she hissed.

The Prince had the grace to look embarrassed.  "I, ah…..happened to overhear—"

"It's called eavesdropping, Jon." George observed.

Jon glared at him, "I know what it's called, George."

George grinned at the Prince, "As you should, having learned it from the best."

Jon laughed again, "A little full of ourselves today, are we?"

George's eyebrow rose skeptically.  "Oh, true enough, I suppose.  Still, it's better than being full of shi—"

  "Wait!" Alanna interrupted, looking at them in surprised disbelief.  "You _know_ each other?" she demanded, abruptly sitting on her bed.  Several things that had puzzled her about these men – seemingly unrelated – fell into place.  "Of course you do," she whispered.  For the first time, she felt as if she where in over her head.  Too many people knew, too much information had been passed.  She had been too careless, too trusting and Thom would be the one to suffer for it.  "Of course you do."

Exchanging worried glances, the men sat themselves in chairs near the bed.  "We meant no deception, lass." George told her.

"I'd never have known you'd been to see George if Myles hadn't—"

"Myles!"

"He has your best interest at heart, Alanna," Jon replied, defending the shabby knight, "Don't be angry with him.  He was just securing your journey to the Black City." 

Alanna closed her eyes, trying to stave off her anger at Myles' duplicity.  The image of Thom, strapped down, trampled, bleeding, defeated, flashed before her.  Hot bile burned her throat.  "It doesn't matter," she hissed, her face ashen. "I'm not waiting another night!"

Seeing her distress, George went to the sideboard poured drinks for all of them.  "How much sleep have you been getting, Alanna?" he asked, handing one cup to Jon.  "Not much.  How well have been eating?  Not enough.  How far will you make it half dead with exhaustion?"

Alanna accepted her drink from George with shaking hands.  "Doesn't matter," she replied curtly, consuming the fruit juice in a few swallows. 

 "Alanna, listen to me.  I'm heading a delegation to Persopolis in two days.  Going with the delegation is a perfect cover.  It explains your departure and your destination.  No one will suspect your true motives.  You can slip out to the Black City with out notice."

Alanna shrugged, suddenly to tired to be angry.  "Everyone will be suspicious when I'm suddenly added to _your_ delegation."

"That's why I, ah…" Jon cleared his throat awkwardly, "had Gary add you to the delegation last week."

Alanna blinked hard, "If you'd seen what I've seen," she whispered despairingly, "You'd know I can't wait that long."

"Being a rather small party, we'll get there faster than most, and considering how hostile the Southern Dessert is, traveling with a royal delegation is the fastest way to get there."

"I—"  Shaking her head, Alanna tried to clear unexpected fog from her mind.  She couldn't remember a time when she had been so exhausted.  As it was, it was a fight to keep her eyes open.  She felt lightheaded, divorced from her body, her tongue to large and awkward for her mouth.  Alanna swallowed thickly, a frown marring her brow.  She was suddenly aware of the bitter aftertaste her fruit juice left.  She turned to George, who was watching her expectantly.  "You drugged it!" she accused sluggishly.

George smiled sadly at her in apology, 

Alanna, not one to take kindly to manipulation, suddenly shot off the bed.  Stumbling past the two men, Alanna threw herself towards Maude's door.  Who were these men, to handle her in such a manner?  She was the only one who could help Thom…. Alanna came an abrupt stop halfway to the door, swaying perilously.

George was suddenly there, steadying her.  Alanna looked up at him, amethyst eyes closing rapidly, "Why?"

"You're no good to anyone like this, lass." George replied, catching her as she sagged.  Picking her up, he eyed Jon, "You didn't warn her I put a little extra in her drink."

Jon shrugged, "You said it yourself: she's half dead of fear and lack of sleep.  She wouldn't have gotten very far like that."  Clearing a place on the bed for Alanna, he watched George out of the corner of his eye. "Want to explain what I saw when I came in?"

"I didn't think you'd need explanation on that type of thing, Jon." George responded.

"George—"

"What's this then?" Coram fairly bellowed from the doorway, taken aback at finding two men in his Lady's room, a sleeping Alanna held in one of their arms.  "Ye'd do well to be puttin' her down," he growled at George, teeth clenched.  One never knew what larks Alanna would be pulling next and, as entertaining it could be was, Coram was fair worn out keeping up with the lass.

"Coram.  I'm glad you're here." Jon said, giving the solider his best smile.  "We need to speak about Lady Alanna's traveling arrangements."

Coram wasn't fooled for a moment, nor did the Jon intimate him.  He had Alanna's interests at heart and would protect her name, Prince or no Prince.  "Her travels are her own affair, Highness." he replied gruffly.

"We know more about her affairs than you'd think."  George replied, placing Alanna in her bed.

"And we'd like to help." Jon added.

Coram gave the two men a measuring stare.  Knowing Alanna as he did, she'd be furious with him.  Still, the way their luck had been going, they need all the help they could get.

"Very well.  You talk. Then I'll decide if your 'help' will be useful.  Agreed?"

"Agreed," Jon replied.  

"Cover her up well, Cooper" Coram instructed George before they left the room, "She gets cold easily."


End file.
